The present invention relates to mobile buildings in general, and more particularly to improvements in collapsible buildings which are intended to be transported to different locales of use. Still more particularly, the invention relates to improvements in mobile buildings of the type wherein one or more collapsible units are movable relative to at least one more or less permanently erected unit.
Mobile buildings of the above outlined character are often used as field hospitals, workshops, warehouses, dormitories, temporary schools, personnel training centers, temporary homes at camping sites and for many other purposes. It is known to mount such buildings on the platforms of trucks or other types of motor vehicles for rapid transport from a first to a different second locale of use and to assemble the buildings in such a way that one or more units can be collapsed or otherwise caused to move away from their normal erected positions in order to reduce the overall dimensions of the buildings, either for storage or for transport. For example, the collapsible units can be caused to enter the non-collapsible unit so that the overall width and length of the thus dismantled building do not appreciably exceed the corresponding dimensions of the non-collapsible unit. It is further known to provide a diesel generator or another suitable prime mover which is designed to effect the movements of the collapsible unit or units relative to the more or less permanently erected unit.
In accordance with a presently known proposal, two collapsible or movable units flank a centrally located non-collapsible unit when the building is fully erected, and the collapsible units then rest on the ground at the respective lateral sides of the non-collapsible unit. When the building is to be made ready for storage or transport, the roofs of the two collapsible units are detached from the remaining (base) portions of the respective collapsible units and are placed next to and affixed to the outer sides of upright sidewalls of the respective units. Such operation necessitates the utilization of cranes which are not invariably available at the locale where the buildings are to be erected or dismantled. Moreover, the tops of the collapsible units remain open during removal of their roofs, during attachment of the removed roofs to the respective sidewalls, as well as during movement of the collapsible units relative to the non-collapsed or non-collapsible unit. Still further, the lifting of roofs above and away from the respective base portions and the changes in orientation of detached roofs (from a substantially horizontal to a substantially vertical position for placing next to the respective sidewalls) can be carried out only in the absence of pronounced winds. Even a moderate wind can cause an interruption of the erecting or dismantling operation in view of the large dimensions of the separable roofs. It is not unusual that circumstances (particularly winds) beyond the control of persons in charge cause delays of several days or even weeks, which is evidently unacceptable if the collapsible building is to be used as an emergency hospital, an emergency shelter or the like. As a rule, the erection or dismantling of such types of collapsible buildings necessitates the presence of a crew of at least three experienced workmen as well as the availability of a crane. The need for the presence of several qualified persons and for the availability of heavy-duty equipment contributes significantly to the cost of erection or dismantling and frequently causes pronounced delays in the erection or dismantling of the buildings.